


Usce beatha

by Anerin



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anerin/pseuds/Anerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uisce beatha (иска бэха) – ирландское название виски. Буквально – «вода жизни»</p>
    </blockquote>





	Usce beatha

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Usce beatha](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19196) by Anais Ninja. 



> Uisce beatha (иска бэха) – ирландское название виски. Буквально – «вода жизни»

  
Пустой кувшин из-под вина давно лежал на полу, но это было неважно, потому что в комнате Эски было припрятано кое-что особенное. В любом случае, лучше, чем это отвратительно римское вино. Он попросил Марка подождать немного – они остались вдвоем, потому что гости дяди ушли вместе с ним в башню, поговорить о старых военных историях после ужина.  
  
Когда он вернулся, Марк уже был на застольном ложе с закрытыми глазами. Он выглядел так привлекательно. Легкий румянец от вина на щеках, взмахи ресниц, сильная грудь поднималась и опадала в спокойном ритме дыхания. Нет, не «привлекательно» – красиво.  
  
Глаза его все еще были закрыты, но на лице появилась нахальная улыбка и стали видны ямочки на щеках.  
  
– С чем ты сюда крадешься?  
– Иска бэха, – ответил Эска, устраиваясь на соседнем ложе. Наверное, он никогда не привыкнет есть таким образом, но пить в таком положении – чертовски хорошая идея. – Это местный спиртной напиток. Крепче, чем ваше разбавленное вино, так что осторожнее, – произнес он, передавая маленькую бутыль Марку.  
  
Марк сел и сделал глоток. Он немного закашлялся, но кашель перешел в смех:  
– Напоминает мне о том, как я впервые тайком выпил из чаши моего отца. До того я пробовал только разбавленное вино и едва не задохнулся от более крепкой штуки.  
  
Эска улыбнулся в ответ:  
– Когда я в первый раз без разрешения выпил из чаши моего отца, я получился по ушам. – Они оба посмеялись над собой. – Ты помнишь, как впервые пришел домой пьяным?  
– Да. Я думал, получу от матери что-нибудь похуже оплеухи, но она только улыбнулась и сказала, что я достаточно буду наказан, когда придет утро. Она была права.  
  
Снова дружеский смех.  
– Мои братья рассмеялись и не пустили меня спать вместе с ними. «Не хватало еще, чтобы тебя стошнило на мою кровать», – говорили они. В итоге, я спал с овцами. Ты даже не представляешь, какое наказание ждало меня утром.  
  
После этого настала приятная тишина. Оба мужчины погрузились в счастливые мысли о своих давно потерянных семьях. Они лишь вспоминали и передавали друг другу бутыль.  
  
Марк прервал молчание смехом – с придыханием, от которого у Эски побежали мурашки по спине.  
– Когда я второй раз напился в стельку, я был в армии, и мои друзья купили мне женщину в борделе. – Мысль о Марке с обычной шлюхой свела на нет все возбуждение в теле Эски. Его место заняла ревность. Марк наклонил голову, словно ему было стыдно, а потом признался, – Я едва поцеловал ее прежде чем меня вырубило. – Он сделал еще один большой глоток напитка, чтобы скрыть дискомфорт.  
  
Эска не собирался смеяться. Нет, правда, не собирался, но облегчение было слишком сильным. Марк сел на ложе и придвинулся ближе к Эске. Эска перестал смеяться, когда Марк наклонился к его лицу.  
– Это не смешно, – выдохнул он в лицо Эске. Эска закрыл глаза и насладился близостью этого дыхания, каким бы неприятным ни был запах алкоголя в нем. А потом он не смог сдержать еще один приступ смеха.  
– Прости, прости, но, на самом деле, это смешно, – удалось ему произнести между громкими взрывами хохота.  
  
Губы Марка приняли возмущенное выражение. «Так», – сказал он просто. А потом смех Эски заглушили губы Марка. Это был практически идеальный момент, и Марк продолжал наклоняться вперед. Эска понял, что эта история обречена повторяться. Он глубоко вздохнул и толкнул Марка обратно на его ложе, отдыхать. Он поклялся, что это был последний раз, когда он позволил Марку выпить иска бэха.


End file.
